BCL will expand the current bibliometric methods by developing a Semantic Bibliometric System using machine learning that will examine research publications, rank the publications by quality, and identify research-productive scientific teams. Used in conjunction with current methods this Semantic Bibliometric System will have the dual use of improving the impact of Government Research and improving semantic search on the web and in ecommerce.